Freydis' Return to Asgard
by Freydis-Frostrose
Summary: After fleeing the attentions of Thor and Loki and hiding on Earth for 50 years, Freydis finds herself back in the brother's chamber. Graphic! Violent! Sexy! Possible triggers! Lots and lots of kink, BDSM, etc. Read at your own risk!


Why the fuck do I keep coming to this bar? The past dozen Friday nights have been exactly the same. Dollar beers spilled constantly by drunken college boys, bad music on the too-loud speakers, over-heating bodies writhing to that horrible music on the crowded, tiny dance floor.

"It's still new, crowded, and it's easy marks. No questions asked." I remind myself, tossing back the last of my rum-and-diet-cola. The random guy currently panting in my ear shouts his offer to buy me another. I quickly smile, nod, and catch the bartender's attention. It's almost midnight, this one will have to do for tonight.

The young fool orders himself another dollar beer and looks mildly disappointed as I request another over-priced, watered-down mixed drink. A quick flash of my cleavage, and it goes on his tab anyway. He looks like he's got enough to spare. Just as I'm turning to stroke his arm gently in thanks, I catch a pair of bright blue eyes staring at me across the room. The lust spell fizzles and dies on my fingertips as my heart stops for a moment and my vision blurs. My whole body stiffens as contrasting waves of icy-warm fear and desire wash over me.

It can't be.

A thought I haven't had in years runs rampant in my mind. "By the gods." I stopped thinking about deities and their power when I fled to Earth. I casually thank my current sucker and turn away. I have to find the source of that icy gaze. And I should probably kill him.

I frantically scan the dance floor and the surrounding tables. SHIT! He's gone! I sigh, almost loud enough to be heard over the music. The sucker who bought my drink mistakes it a gesture to get his attention. A quick caress of his young face sends him dashing to the restrooms, his stomach suddenly unfriendly with his drink. In one large gulp, I down my watery swill. I wish these weak mortal drinks had an effect on me! My nerves take over, and my hands shake a little.

I begin to shove my way across the room, not even distracted by the scent of lusty, sweating young flesh. He has to be here somewhere. Or better, he's NOT here, and the eyes were a figment of my tortured imagination. PLEASE just let this be a broken memory haunting me. Perhaps I should cut my losses and go home without a victim tonight.

I push my way through the door, not hearing the bouncer's joke about my leaving alone. As soon as I'm out of sight, I begin to jog toward my small apartment complex, telling myself over and over that it wasn't real. I scan the streets and nearby park in sheer paranoia.

Before I realize what's happening, I'm yanked back to a halt by my long burgundy hair, and there's a strong body pressing against my backside.

"Are you looking for me, puppet?" the growl in my ear is not more than a whisper, but it seems to reverberate straight into my core. I know at once that it's HIM, nobody else would dare call me that. My whole body is engulfed with the pale glow of his skin... Gooseflesh stands up across my whole body. He's so COLD, his Jotun magic making me shiver, even on this sweltering summer night. "I think my brother might be interested in seeing you again, as well."

NO. No, I can't do this again. It's not really him.

"I'm sorry, sir" I reply, spinning around the best I can with my hair still engangled in his impossibly long white fingers. "You must have me confused with someone else." Even with my hair still trapped in his hand and my neck craned up to his eyes, I can not help but appreciate his sinister beauty. Tall. Thin. Smooth white flesh. I try desperately to put on a mask of indignation and hide my fear.

His piercing sapphire eyes seem to delve deep into my soul while he slowly untangles my hair from his hand. "No." he whispers into my neck. The proximity of his mouth makes me shudder so hard that the glamour I had on whisped away, forgotten in fear. The scars he left on me stand out brightly, and I feel completely naked for the first time in years. His cold hand trails idly up and down my arm. "We have been looking for you for a long time, Freydis." His long black hair brushes my face and shoulders as he purrs my old name.

Hearing it renews my struggle. This can't be happening! Not again! I fight to clear my head and shake free from his grasp.

His thin lips form into a tight smile for just a second. I can feel it on my neck, sinister and terrifying. "We've come to take you home."

We? Shit.

Right on a queue, another man seems to materialize behind me. Without even having to look, I know he's got sun-kissed skin, long blond hair, and musculature to make an adonis cry. The only thing he almost has in common with his thin, pale brother are those shining blue eyes... But they're softer, I remember. Warmer.

"Thor. Loki." I whisper. "It's been a long time. Not long enough."

Loki grins hideously at his name on my trembling lips. "I knew you'd come around, puppet. It's only been fifty years since we last... met." His words trigger bright memories of our last meeting, flashing flesh and blood flooding my mind. My heart burns with the utter agony of what they did to me. And yet, somehow, a deep longing stirs in me, the likes of which I haven't felt in... well, fifty years.

Thor tightly wraps an arm around my waist, pressing himself against me as his brother had, his warmth combating the cold. Despite myself, I droop back against him a bit. "Come, little flower," he says. My stomach drops at the special nickname the Golden Thunderer always had for me. "We have much to discuss."

Loki snakes his other arm around my shoulders, more to inspire fear than to restrain. It works well. Without even having to look, I know there is a faint blue tinge to his fingertips. He's using that cursed Jotun blood to keep a faint freeze on me. If I try to run, I could be a shattered icicle in seconds. He knows I know this, and he wears his constant smirk. My joints feel like lead as I trudge between them, guided through the small park by their impossibly strong arms.

"I have built a life here!" I cry.

"Hiding in slums and petty theivery are beneath you, my dear Freydis." Thor whispers, his soft lips caressing my ear. A sigh escapes me.

Loki adds, "We have more... pressing... matters at hand, puppet." As the phrase tumbles from his lips, he accentuates the word 'pressing' by shoving his body against mine. I can feel his hardness against me.

As I struggle uselessly, Loki's hand slides down my spine, taking full advantage of my open-backed cocktail dress, leaving a trail of ice that freezes me solid. I look down and realize we're standing on a gate to the Bifrost. How could I have missed it, living this close? I struggle harder.

It's useless. In a blink of blinding light, we're in Asgard. The Guardian Heimdall greets the brothers, grinning. "Welcome home, boys. I see you've retrieved what you were after. Welcome home, Freydis." They both greet him warmly, but never let go of me. The Watcher leans down to me, clutching my face in his massive hand. His deep, dark eyes study mine, and he growls, "You will have to tell me some day how you managed to hide yourself from me for so long." When he lets go and returns his gaze to the aether, they begin dragging me toward the palace of the gods. I continue to fight, until I hear Loki cry, "Enough, runt!"

I awaken in a palatial room, larger than any chamber on Earth... but the memories of the place seem to crush me... The brothers, laughing at me as I writhed just like this, the blood, the torture. I'm bound to an enormous bed by cuffs of thick leather around my wrists and ankles. I strain my neck, staring in horror at the familiar black and gold decor.

Loki saunters into my sight, dressed only in tight, deep green leather breeches. His white skin radiates oddly in the warm yellow candle light. His wicked grin, however, is perfectly at home hovering over me. The whispy silk canopy above us seems to blend with his long raven hair, making him look like a part of the scenery.

"You remember this room, don't you, little one?" He asks lowly. The scars covering most of my flesh ache, but my damned traitor body grows hotter. Tears threaten my eyes.

"It won't be so bad this time." Thor reassures from my left. I strain to see him, but he's managed to hide his imposing figure in the shadows. "Loki has had many years to learn... restraint." I shiver involuntarily. I really doubt it. The Thunderer emerges out of nowhere, also clad in nothing more than leather pants, his a deep red. He's carrying a large bottle of Asgardian meade.

"Brilliant idea, brother! Let us reminisce over a nice drink!" Loki laughs. Thor fills two tankards and hands one to his brother. "Would you like a drink, puppet?" Loki sneers, lowering himself to my face. He waves his tankard under my nose, the sweet smell of the honey and spices taunting me. My impossibly dry tongue snakes out across my lips, but I know I can't give in.

I struggle again against the leather holding me to the bed. "Stop calling me that! It's been fifty years since I've been your plaything! I've made my own living on Midgard, and you WILL pay for ruining it!"

Their laughter is as scathing as ever.

"You have been nothing more than a harlot to those mortals." Thor chuckles. "Just because you use magic to avoid actually coupling with them does not mean you're any better than a common... What do they call it? Street walker."

"I am a highborn of Asgard!" I shout.

"You are a whore!" Loki roars, splashing his flagon of meade angrily across my naked body.

The warm, honeyed alcohol dripping down my body changes the atmosphere of the room instantly. They both stare lecherously at me through a thick silence.

"What a mess you've made, brother." Thor laughs, licking his lips. "For once, I don't think I'll mind cleaning up after you." Two pairs of blue eyes gleam at me in the candlelight. A rogue moan escapes my lips.

I feel the plush bed shift as Thor lowers himself between my spread legs. His mouth is So warm as his tongue begins to lap the spilled meade from my stomach and thighs. I try desperately to summon my claws, but my body betrays me. I am powerless as my hips buck under his soft mouth. Loki seems to lighten up as well, and busies himself with lapping the meade from my chest. His magic-frozen tongue plays across my nipples, hardeneing them in a maddening way, making me gasp lust and frustration.

"You... have to stop this." I pant. But all my resolve and strength has been thrown to the wind under their attentions. "I... ooooooohhh... I am not... uuuh... your toy anymore." My protests fade to a ghostly whisper as Thor's mouth finds my slit, and apparently there's quite a puddle of meade there. He laps away with long, strong strokes, while Loki licks his way up my chest, along my neck, across my chin. His icy hands still knead my breasts.

"I seem to remember you don't much care for kissing, puppet." Loki smirks into my neck, kissing and nipping my jawline playfully.

"Not with you, you foul... oooooooooooh!" My insult dies on my lips as Thor's deft tongue brings me to an unexpected orgasm. They both laugh heartily against my tingling flesh.

"I think she's warming up to us, brother." Loki jokes. He leans in again and kisses me roughly, holding my head immobile with one strong, slender hand.

Once again, I struggle against him. But my struggles stop suddenly as Thor reaches down to unlace his pants. The faint whipser of the laces even draws Loki's attention for a moment. The memory of his long hardness is nothing compared to seeing it again as he frees it from his pants. It's so hard, so thick. It's even more impressive now, all these years later.

They catch the lustful look that flashes across my face. Again, they laugh at me. Loki takes the queue to remove his own, unlacing his pants ever so slowly, right next to my face. His pale white cock pops out right before my eyes. I cannot resist the urge to lean up and run my tongue along the bottom of it. It's impossibly long, and thinner than Thor's, but no less attractive. As I strain my neck to reach Loki, I glance back and forth between the brothers. So different, and yet both so stunning.

"Which one of us would you have take you first, little flower?" Thor asks, dragging my attention away from Loki. Why did I ever think it was a bad thing to be at the mercy of these two amazing gods?

All I can do is moan and close my eyes.

"Not just yet, brother. This smart mouth needs to be punished." As he says it, he shoves his throbbing piece down my throat. He's cold and hard an long, but I feel nothing now but lust and the ingrained need to please him. I suck with all my might. Thor's rough, strong hands knead my things. It's absolutely maddening. I suck harder, hoping Loki will reward me if I please him. A deep moan escapes him, but he stops himself. Shaking with need, I greedily strain up to take him back in my mouth. "Not yet, puppet." he mocks, standing up.

"Is her mouth as soft as it was last time we claimed it?" Thor inquires, also standing. They quickly switch places.

"She seems to have gained much skill living amongst the mortals as a whore." Loki says. Before I can protest, Thor has shoved himself into my mouth roughly. I gaze up at the golden-skinned Thunderer and can't help but moan around his cock. He's truely a gorgeous creature, and he looks every bit the king of the gods as he stradles my chest. One of his strong hands wraps into my hair as he begins working himself into a rhythm in and out of my suddenly eager mouth.

Loki leans his face down between my twitching legs and inhales deeply. "She's already so hot and wet. Let's see if I can cool her off." In an instant, the loops around my legs are gone, and Loki is shoving his whole length into me, my legs in the air. It's like being penetrated by an icicle. The scream of pleasure it elicits from me are too much for Thor. With a grunt, he spasms into my mouth, emptying himself into my mouth and across my lips. I swallow his load and lick my lips. The seed of a god, salty and sweet, like the honeyed meade that had started all this. After planting a kiss on my forehead, Thor removes himself from the bed and saunters over for another drink.

Loki catches me admiring his brother's muscular backside and slaps me sharply across my face, granting him my full attention. "You're going to watch everything I do to you, bitch." He is still thrusting into me, and never breaks his rough rhythm as he holds one hand in front of my face. My eyes widen in terror as I watch his fingernails grow long and sharp. "Your gorgeous flesh has never taken a scar from battle or childhood tumbles, little one, but you hold my marks so well."

Still pounding fully into me, he drags the razor-sharp talons across my chest, drawing blood instantly. I cannot stop myself from crying out. "Please, Loki, not again!" My begging just encourages him. His plunging hips pick up speed as his hand slashes at me, hard enough to splatter my blood. The deep crimson dropletts seem to hover against his perfect white skin.

Against my struggles, he leans down and kisses me hard, laying his full length into the ruin of my chest. "Come for me, harlot" he growls in my ear. Against all my willpower, his voice sends me screaming over the edge. My body bucks and tightens against him, and everything goes black.

As I regain consciousness, I find Thor, still nude, rubbing a light healing salve into my wounds. I'm no longer restrained, and the Trickster is nowhere to be seen, bu I can feel the humming power of Thor's Mjolnir in the room. I know how effective that can be at keeping someone still, so I shift only a little into Thor's hands to let him know I'm awake.

"I'm starting to think you've missed my brother's torture more than you let on, Freydis. You still take it so well." There is a smirk in his sad voice. So conflicted.

"The jury's still out, it seems, on how I feel about both of you." I snap.

He drops the small jar of slave to the floor and lowers himself to whisper in my ear, "I think I can help you decide, my little flower." Before I can gasp, I'm pinned against the gold-filigreed wall. My legs are hooked over his arms, and his flesh hammer is poised just below my body, which has sprung to life in his grip. I feel like a ragdoll in his massive arms as I try to squirm down to meet him. "I remember what you like, tiny one," he says into my neck, kissing gently and lowering me onto his member agonizingly slowly.

My core clenches as he fills me, and I cry out. He feels impossibly thick. "Thor... it's been so long. I... I missed you."

"Hush, Freydis. I know." Without another sound, he begins sliding in and out, slowly at first. I spill over into orgasm in seconds. At my clenching and gushing, he moves me faster, bringing me again and again to ecstacy. He slows, kisses me tenderly, and eases me on to the bed.

"Please don't stop, Thor!" I beg.

"On your knees, Freydis. Don't think I've forgotten." I scramble to obey. He positions himself behind me and strokes himself up and down my wet slit, maddening me.

"Thor! Oh please!" I grovel. "Please!" He thrusts fully into me, filling me again and sending me screaming into another orgasm. My talons seem to have found themselves, and I shred the black satin bedclothes. He picks up a hard, steady rhythm, every thrust accented by the slapping of flesh and my screams. I force myself back on him, taking him as deep as I can.

"Freydis, stop, I cannot..." He loses control and flows into me with a rough grunt.

We collapse onto the ruined bed and he wraps me in his thick arms, nuzzling his face into my hair. "You belong in Asgard, my little flower. You belong with me and Loki. Why did you leave us? We searched for you for so long."

Feeling safe in his arms, I confess, "You know why. He almost killed me last time, Thor. You were barely able to stop him. I left because I was scared of Loki."

"As you should be!" Loki shouts from the doorway, startling us. He saunters in wearing his Trickster's smirk. He's cleaned most of my blood off his body. "But you love it, Freydis. And you love me. Why else would you wear my scars so proudly? You KNOW your flesh can heal them, but you never let it. My brother may be your sweet, golden teddy bear, but I am the harsh master that you also crave. I have never had a problem sharing you, because you never had a problem serving me. You are our lecherous little whore, you are our toy, and you are our love. You always have been, and you always will be. But you still have to be punished for the fifty years we scoured the whole of Yggdrasil for you. Now get up."

"I've missed you, Loki." I mutter as I roll off the bed.

"I know." he grins as he quickly secures a leather strap around my wrists, and attaches it to one of the massive bed's pillars. With all the gentleness he had just renounced, Loki sweeps my long hair over my shoulder, caressing my back.

I lose track of time while Loki lashes me. Thor lounges on the bed, watching impassively and drinking, although occasionally I glance over and he smiles sweetly, almost secretly. Just when I think I can't take another snap of Loki's whip, he stops and moves up behind me, admiring his handiwork. I can feel every single welt, it seems, covering the entire back of me.

"Do you think you can take another round, puppet?" Loki sneers in my ear. Brazenly, I lean back and rub my bare rear against the bulge in his leather pants. "Another round of what, my lord?" I purr.

He heaves me onto the bed, and in a flash, he's on top of me, shoving my face into the ruined black satin. "We are going to use you for our pleasure until you can't stand, whore. And you will NOT enjoy it. Thor, get Mjolnir."

The mention of Thor's mighty hammer stuns me as if he'd struck me with it. I see Thor grin as he retrieves the weapon as though it weighed nothing. Loki flips me over and hops lithely off the bed. "Open your mouth." he commands.

"What? Loki... Thor! You can't be serious!" sudden panic grips me as Thor straddles my chest. He caresses my face with one hand, still gripping Mjolnir almost casually with the other.

"You're safe, my little flower. I would never let any harm come to you that you could not bear." He moves the massive hammer over my face, his hand pressed against the head of it to allow plenty of handle for me. "Now, open your mouth, Freydis, or Mjolnir will do it for you." Hesitantly, I accept the handle into my mouth. The hum of its power fills my head like a beehive.

"Suck." they command in unison. It's all I can do. Slowly at first. But as Loki crawls between my legs and begins tounging me, I become more eager. I feel Thor's other hammer pressing hard against my chest. It's all too much! My body quakes almost hard enough to move Thor an inch as I grind and spasm against Loki's face.

"I think she's ready, brother." Loki chuckles as he makes way for Thor between my legs. The Trickster disappears for a moment, then returns with a jar that's emitting a sweet, heady smell. Thor dips his hand in and it comes out glistening with oil. Sitting Mjolnir right between my splayed legs, he begins stroking the oil onto the handle, as sensually as he would stroke himself. Before I realize what's happening, I feel it slide into my anus. I'm pinned to the bed with the unliftable weight of Mjolnir, and I can feel it pressing my back into the bed. The moan that escapes my lips is both terrified and ecstatic.

Rubbing the excess oil from his hand onto my chest, playing across the quickly healing gashes, Thor slides himself gently into me. His slick hand plays with my nipples and tightens them into impossibly hard peaks. He begins grinding into me, and I can feel him sliding along the hammer through my body. The irony hits me and I giggle.

"You won't think it's very funny in a moment." Loki sneers, appearing beside my head. One hand coils tightly into my hair while the other begins stroking his long hard cock, keeping just enough distance to tease me. Thor's thrusts are bringing me close to orgasm, and my eyes roll. Loki seems to take it as an offense and slaps me. As if it's a que, Thor pulls out of me, leaving me anchored to the bed and unable to even writhe for him. My eyes snap back up to Loki, his whole face lighting up with the delight of my torment. I whisper his name, breathlessly pleading. The only answer I get is him shoving into my mouth for a few, glorious moments.

Suddenly, he stops, not even giving me the pleasure of savoring his taste. He nods to Thor, who resumes pounding into me. Loki again strokes himself just out of my reach, studying my face. When he sees me nearing the brink, he signals to Thor to stop.

They've had years to plan this. How long will they make me suffer?

They continue taking turns tormenting me for what feels like ages. Finally, it's Thor who breaks. "I cannot do this much longer, Loki. She's so tight and wet, I fear I may not last."

Loki's laughter shakes the room. "Finish up, then. I think I'd like another turn." Without hesitation, I'm filled again, Thor's hammers rubbing together through the sheath of my insides, driving me mad. Just as I think I'm finally about to have release, Thor drives himself deep into me once more, and then is stone still.

A scream of frustration escapes me as he pulls himself quickly out and crawls up beside me, begining to gently rub my torso. Again, two pairs of bright blue eyes are gleaming at me, full of humor. "Enjoy, brother." Thor chuckles.

Again, I'm filled... this time with Loki's long, cold hardness. Thor takes his turn watching my face and signaling when to stop, but never taking his hands from my body. Trembling with desire and need, I beg and plead both of them.

"One more time, for both of us." Loki laughs.

"I am afraid Freydis may have to use her magic on me. I seem to be rather exhausted by this day." Thor mutters. Loki stands, and Thor gingerly removes Mjolnir. I feel like I may float to the vaulted ceiling with that weight removed.

"Do it, Freydis. Reawaken the little hammer." Loki smirks.

Out of pure instinct and raw need, I close my eyes and conjure the most powerful lust spell I can. My trembling hand brushes Thor's knee weakly, and a jolt goes through him. His eyes widen and he hisses in a breath.

The brothers glance at each other over me, and an unspoken conversation happens in seconds. Thor lays down, and Loki bids me to climb on top of him. I'm more than eager, but my legs are so weak that I almost fall. Loki steadies me as I slide onto Thor's freshly-awakened member. He moans and reaches up to me, his massive hands fully encircling my waist. Before I can find a rhythm, Loki is guiding himself into my back entry. I can smell the heady oil as he slides in gently.

We begin to move together, clumsily at first, but eventually working in unison. I lean down and kiss Thor's soft mouth greedily, as Loki traces light patterns across my back with his talons.

They begin moving faster, working into me harder and with more desire. I tightly grasp the Thunderer's shoulders, trying not to shake to pieces between them. My moans grow louder and louder, ringing in my own ears, echoing in the huge room. Faster, harder they pound into me. Loki quickly tightens a hand around my neck and pulls me up to him, my hair the only thing separating our bodies. He bites viciously into my shoulder.

I shatter, dragging my claws down the Thunderer's chest. Screaming, I feel my body tighten around the pistoning flesh pounding into me. Both brothers groan, almost in unison, and lose control of themselves. We collapse into a pile, panting desperately. As we catch our breath, Thor wraps his arms around me, the blood from my sliced back smearing onto the gashes in his mountanous chest. Loki moves closer to my front, caressing my face and smoothing my hair. He's dropped all the Jotun magic, and his hands are soft and warmer. Cuddling into Thor, I reach up and return the caresses, looking the Trickster directly in his eyes.

"If it's all the same to you, my lord," I whisper, "I'll have that drink now."


End file.
